Who Wants to Live in Sunnydale
by Tesh
Summary: AU. Spike's twin sister comes to Sunnydale. DBZ/Buffy crossover
1. Chapter 1 - Just Sunnydale Saying Hi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who Wants To Live in Sunnydale  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By Tesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LEGAL STUFF AND A SUMMARY (or a pretty weak attempt to a summary)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't own any of these characters, except for Tesh, who I made up myself :) . The rest of 'em belong the Josh Whedon   
( or whatever the guy's name may be ).  
  
This fic's might turn out to be a dbz/buffy croosover, or an x-files/buffy crossover, or both, or no crossover at all,   
I don't know yet. It's set about a month after the Initiative was destroyed and Riley left. Tesh is actually Spike's twin   
sister, who became a vampire at fourteen years, but the family thought she'd just died.   
  
Chapter 2 coming up soon ( I hope ).  
Well anyway, just r&r it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 1,   
Just Sunnydale Saying Hi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So this is the Sunnydale I've heard so much about. Impressive... Or maybe not. If this place was built on the Hellmouth...   
how can it be so damn peaceful? She'd also heard the Slayer lived here, but that was just an unwelcome side-effect, and   
not worthy of any attention. She heard the rolling of thunder, far away, but it was still there. Almost immediately after   
that, it started to rain, and she hurried to the easiest place to find shelter, the graveyard. It was easily found, seeing   
it was so big. Sunnydale has one of the highest teenage death rates in whole America, and that was only logical.   
It also had one of the highest ressurection rates in whole America, which meant it had the most vampires, but most people   
didn't know that. But still, the town seemed to quiet to be safe. Better keep my guard up, who knows what's gonna jump on   
me from behind the corners. As she walked through the city, she saw a couple of teenagers heading towards her. At first she   
thought they were going to talk to her, or even attack her, but they took a turn about halfway to her, and entered a place   
with loud music coming from it. Tesh stopped to look. The Bronze? What kind of a name is that? She shrugged and walked on   
as even more rain fell, and the storm got closer to Sunnydale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she arrived on the graveyard, the storm was right over the town, and lightning struck a building somewhere in the   
centre of town as she opened the gates and walked in. From here, there weren't a lot of tombs en other buildings, so she   
decided to look for a good one when in less aqautic weather and just sleep in the nearest one for tonight and tomorrow.   
The nearest tomb was small, and looked old. She pushed the stone door, expecting it to be locked. It wasn't, and she   
practically fell in, and down a short stairs, and almost crashed through a wooden door. She barely stopped in time, and   
opened the door. The room was a bit different than she'd expected. There was a tv, a set of chairs, and the big stone   
coffin had a blanket on top of it. The strangest part, however, was the two people who were on one of the chairs, kissing.   
What's going on here? Why would someone have cable in a tomb? Easy, idiot. Because he's a vampire, and lives here.   
'Eh... Sorry, I'm going, don't mind me, I've never been here,' she said as she backed up the stairs. The two people jumped   
as if they'd burnt themselves or something. The guy came at her, looking very threatening and stuff... at least, that was   
what he thought. 'Ya know it ain't safe to go walkin around cemetaries at night, especially not in good ol' Sunnydale.   
So you are gonna be leavin right now, an-' The guy with the bleached hair and the british accent stopped in the middle of  
a word and just stood there for a time. His girlfriend, or whatever, stepped up and waved her hand in front of his face.   
No reaction. 'Hey! Spike! You still in there?' This 'Spike'-guy, whoever he was, still didn't move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girlfriend kept trying to reach him, and still he gave no reaction. 'Hello? Earth to Spike? Earth to William? Hello?'   
Finally the guy woke up. 'Tesh?' he asked, and for a moment, Tesh wondered how the hell this guy knew her name. But then she   
recognised him. Sure, he got older, bleached his hair, and, of course, it's been centuries since she'd last seen him, but it   
was still her brother - her twin brother - Will. 'Will?' was the only thing she could say, altough she wanted to say a lot   
more. Whatever happened to you? What are you doing here?, more of that kind of stuff. 'You two know each other?' Will's   
girlfriend asked, and waved her hand in front of Will's face again when he didn't answer immediately. 'I heard you,' he said,  
pushing her hand away. 'An o course I know her, she's my twin sister.' Now it was her turn to not be able to say anything.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'How can you be his twin sister if you're so much younger than him?' the girl asked, and Spike and Tesh both sighed. 'Tesh,   
this is Buffy, the Slayer,' Will said, and Tesh tried not to look too surprised. The Slayer? What the hell was she doing here  
with Will, or Spike, or whatever he called himself, and was she really that stupid? If so, this could get fun. Just when the   
Slayer was about to say something, the ground shook, and little pieces of stone fell from the ceiling. The earthquake didn't   
last too long, and Spike was standing on a chair, checking if the ceiling wasn't about to collapse or anything (you don't   
want the ceiling to cave in when you're under ground), when it happened again. This time it was worse. Half the ceiling came   
down, and almost buried them. 'We've got to get out ofhere, now,' the Slayer ordered 'Right,' Spike said, and they both made   
their way to the exit, while Tesh was trying to see something though the shower of dust and stone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he'd got overground, and eventually got the dust out of eyes, he noticed the tunnel was about to collapse. 'Bloody   
hell... Now I gotta move again...' Buffy was nearly choking on the dust she'd breathed in, and the rest of the Scoobies came   
running to help her out. 'What happened? I mean, OK, there was an earthquake, and-' Willow started babbling. Finally Spike   
realized someone was missing. Tesh! Not gonna lose her again, not this time, he thought as he ran into the tunnel,down the   
stairs and stopped, as he noticed he was up to his waist in the dirt. The dirt stopped falling, and he figured tonight had   
to be his lucky night or something. Now that he could see something, he found Tesh at the far side of the tomb. He and Buffy   
had been here often enough to find the exit without having to look for it, but Tesh- She was unconsious, and he dragged her   
outside. The crypt collapsed behind him. Bloody hell... 'Who's that? Is she dead?' Xander asked. 'Of course she's dead, idiot.'  
By the time she woke up, Spike had told the Scoobies who she was, where she was from, how old she was... He basically told   
them everything he knew. 'What the hell happened?' she asked when she woke up. 'That was just Sunnydale saying 'hi',' the   
Slayer answered.  



	2. Chapter 2 - The Slayer's Old Friend Retu...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who Wants to Live in Sunnydale?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By Tesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 2,  
The Slayers Old Friend Returns  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tesh sighed as she stared out of the window of Giles' appartment. As soon as night falls, I'm gonna find myself my own place.  
The past week had been totally ridiculous. She'd actually teamed up with the Slayer, killed other vampires, and saw her twin   
brother, who seemed to call himself Spike now, doing the same as if he'd never done anything else. OK, so she'd heard about  
a traitor vampire, and a vampire with a soul running around somewhere in this state... but she never expected to meet one of  
em, let alone it being someone she - used to - know so well. She thought that maybe yesterday, or the day before that, she   
finally got used to calling him Spike... What kind of a name is Spike anyway? She heard the door open, and almost immediately  
knew who it was. Well, OK, she knew who it NOT was. It wasn't Spike, and it wasn't the Slayer or her friends, they'd just   
stopped by, on their way to class, so they coudn't be back now. So it had to be Giles, back from the local library.  
'What is it with you, anyway? You just sit around all day, doing nothing at all, at night you just disappear and reappear   
right before sunrise!' Giles seemed to notice he just went ten seconds without stuttering. He looked extremely proud of him-  
self, which totally ruined his speech. 'I mean, uhm, that's not really, uhm polite, is it?' Tesh sighed. Wan't it pretty   
obvious why she hung around the house all day and only got out at night? Or maybe he hadn't figured out just yet. 'Well,   
sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm a vampire.' Giles put a stack of big heavy books down on the table, and sat down,   
probably about to study this book. Finally he remembered he was talking to Tesh. 'I know that,' he said, opened the book, and   
started reading. Oh no, this conversation ain't over yet, old guy. 'What do you expect me to do, then? Go outside and   
demonstrate my human torch act?' Giles looked up from his book. 'No, but you could ehm, help me study these books, in case   
anything ehm, comes up. You'd at least be helping.' She was about to say: 'Why should I? Do you see Spike reading old books   
with mr. Dusty?', when she figured she HAD been sitting here for a week, doing absolutely nothing at all, and that reading   
dull books was at least better than boring herself. 'Why the hell not, would give me something to do for the rest of   
eternity...'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Later...  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hey! This one's about that weirdo, the vampire with a soul,' Tesh said, looking in some ald, dusty tome. Alomst as dusty as  
the old guy sitting next to her. Okay, so what if she was older? The guy was still old. 'Ah, yes. The 'weirdo' that lived in   
the big mansion, and moved out when Buffy graduated high school. He lived here.' Giles gave that some thought. 'Or did I say  
that before?' 'You did.' 'Oh. Sorry.' Tesh sighed. This guy was in desperate need of a life. The sun got close to setting,  
and Tesh wondered why the Slayer hadn't shown up yet, to go on patrol. She was just about to stand up, and go outside, when   
the Slayer practically burst through the door. 'Giles! The lights are on in Angel's mansion!' 'Well, that usually means   
Angel's home,' Giles explained. 'Oh. Wait. Angel doesn't live here anymore...' After some thought, he mentioned that someone   
else had to be there. 'No really,' Tesh replied. 'Why don't you just check it out?' 'Because she's finally wise enough to go  
to me for advise first,' Giles smiled, proud of his achievement, but it sounded more like a question. 'Actually, I was   
planning on finding Xander or Willow here, but I guess I'll go look for them somewhere else,' Buffy explained, and went back   
outside. Giles just stared at the door for some time, sighed, and went back to his books. Tesh stood up, and went outside as   
well, without Giles noticing it. Probably studying some real interesting demon... Or he was just too damn lonely to care   
about his guest. Who cares anyway? Tonight I'm going house-hunting. If that Angel guy, the vampire with a soul, lived in a   
big mansion, which was now abandoned, maybe I could use that house. And get a free tour while the Slayer's finding who ever   
it is that's in there. Probably a free rebuilding of the place, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'How many booyfriends do you have, anyway?' Tesh had just walked in on the Slayer and some guy. They didn't seem to like her  
intrusion. Well, at least I got them while they both still had their clothes on... The guy looked at her like he didn't   
understand the fact that someone could have other boyfriends than him. 'I mean, first Spike, now him... who's next? Giles?'   
As the two still stared at her in surprise, Tesh heard someone entering through the door behind her. 'An', of course, there   
was Captain Farmboy. What was his name again?' Spike grinned. The guy looked at him as if he'd just stepped in something.   
Spike looked back in the exact same way. It turned into some sort of staring contest, and the new guy eventually looked away.  
'Would everyone just get out of my house?' His house? But that would make him... 'So you're Angelus.' Tesh looked him over.  
Think I can understand what the Slayer sees in him. Just not from her own point of view. 'Freak,' she said. Angelus didn't   
seem to understand. A vampire with a soul, who could've thought of that? A vampire , in love with the Slayer. Even weirder.  
A vampire with a soul, in love with the Slayer. That was just disgusting. 'What?' Angelus said, looking very puzzled. So Tesh  
explained, slowly and clearly, why he was a freak. Angelus didn't seem to like it. Good. If I piss him off enough, maybe  
he'll leave... It's a shame I can't kill him, don't wanna mess with the Slayer... Not now, not yet, anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Aliens!!!

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|Who Wants to Live in Sunnydale?|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|By Tesh |  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|Chapter 3, |  
|Aliens!!! |  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WARNING: Chisha is not Chi-Chi. She's copyright :S of Princess Chisha (see DBZ fanfics).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been two weeks since chapter two. Angel moved in with Giles, because he lost his house to Tesh ^_^ , Spike's found  
himself a new crypt and finds himself abandoned by Buffy. And then the aliens show up. Aliens? In Buffy? Yes, aliens. Saiyans  
even. In Buffy. So sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold night, about two weeks after she kicked Angelus out of his own mansion. But tonight, the mansion got too  
small for her... Again. As she walked past the graveyard (probably the liveliest neighbourhood in Sunnydale), lost in   
thought, she didn't notice the person coming straight at her. The person didn't seem to notice her either, so they basically   
crashed. Tesh got off the ground, and dodged a stake coming at her. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' The Slayer   
didn't seem to know either. 'Sorry, just a reflex...' she said, and started to move on. Tesh didn't mind, even thought it   
was better. For some reason, she looked up at the sky at just the right moment, to see a shooting star. But this 'shooting   
star' was dangerously close, turned out to be several seperate things, which landed somewhere in the graveyard. Tesh turned   
to face the Slayer. 'Did you just see that?' 'What? Those big, yellow and blue, like, glowing things?' Tesh just sighed, and   
jumped over the wall to the cemitery. She looked around, but didn't see anything. Whatever it was, it had stopped glowing.   
Maybe, for a mortal, it was practically invisible. But not for someone with darkvision, like Tesh, or any other vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Tell me again what we're doing here, Kakarott, and why we had to land on a fucking graveyard!' Vegeta looked around, and   
decided he shouldn't have gone with them. Actually, he had decided that before they left. Goku sighed. 'Like I didn't tell  
you a million times already! Now shut up and get moving, someone might have seen us.' 'Eh... dad?', his son Gohan said.   
'Yes, Gohan?' 'You DIDN'T tell us.' 'Oh. Sorry.' Everyone waited for Goku to explain why the hell they had to go here all  
of the sudden. He didn't. 'Goku? Are you gonna tell us or what?' his wife Chisha said, looking very puzzled. 'Tell you what?'   
Goku scratched his head, even more confused probably. 'Oh that! Kami said there was this portal-thingy in this town, and it   
was becoming too dangerous. Can't remember what it's called, though...' 'Hellmouth's always been dangerous,' Buffy said from   
behind them. 'That's right, it's called the hellmouth! Thanks for reminding m- Who are you?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tesh snook up on the people that just landed here. Okay, it were people, but what kind of people? Demons? Warlocks? Aliens?  
Well, I'm about to find out. She was about to step into the clearing, when someone else came out behind them. She brushed   
the bushes aside. It was the Slayer. How the hell could she be here first? The demons, or whatever they were, there were five  
of them. Four guys and a girl. The guy on the left actually had long, pink hair, and a big sword on his back, he looked pretty   
ticked off. The guy next to him was pretty tall, with red clothes, and weird hair. The kid next to him looked like he was   
ten, maybe eleven. He was probably the second guy's son. Next to the big guy was the girl, who looked small compared to the  
guy next to her. A few feet away from the rest was the last guy, not as tall as the other two with black hair standing   
straight up. He looked very pissed off. Or bored. Or arrogant. Or all of the above. Who did that guy think he was, anyway?  
Suddenly, Tesh got mad at this guy she didn't even know, and she didn't know why. She was definitely going to find out.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 - Big Ego's

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|Who wants to live in Sunnydale?|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|By Tesh |   
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|Chapter 4 |  
|Big Ego's |  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Tesh meet the Z-Fighters, Scoobies and Z-Fighters meet the new guy. That's the start of lots of trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy expected Tesh to show up soon, but these new people clearly didn't. The kid jumped, and the rest turned around, just a   
little too fast too look calm. Tesh looked pretty happy with herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tesh grinned. 'Boo.' When everyone got over the shock (someone saying Boo on a dark scary graveyard on a full moon can scare   
the hell out of you), the big guy with the weird hair asked 'What are you doing here?'. He sounded like he was talking to a   
baby, and Tesh didn't exactly like it. 'Well, um, I'm- I'm lost, mister,' she said in the most childish voice she could   
possibly think of. It worked, and the guy walked up to her. 'Well wh-' He stopped in the middle of a sentence, when Tesh   
started laughing. 'Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to trust people who walk around in graveyards at night? Especially in   
Sunnydale?' The guy clearly had to think about that one. 'Eh...' Before he could seriously answer, a growl came out of Tesh's  
throat, and the guy backed away. Tesh grinned, but stopped when she saw the Slayer's threatening glares. As she changed back   
to human, the guy (and the rest of them) became visibly calmer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy watched as Tesh showed off her vampire skills to the big guy. What a showoff... Would she stop scaring the crap out of   
them, I'd like to know who or what they are. Buffy sighed, and tried to telepathically send Tesh a message to stop showing   
off, or she'd kill her. It probably didn't work, but Tesh turned back to human. Thank you, I'll take over from here, if you   
don't mind... She walked past the other people, and pushed Tesh back into the bushes. 'Get lost, vamp-kid. We don't want to   
scare them off.' 'Why not?' 'Shut up.' Tesh shut up, which was better for her health. The guy behind her appearantly got his   
voice back. 'What the hell is that?' 'Oh, that's just a vampire. One with an oversized ego.' The girl laughed. 'We're used to   
that.' The shortest guy gave her an even more pissed off look, and she didn't say anything more about oversized ego's.   
'Anyway,' the kid said, 'I'm Gohan, who are you?' 'I'm Buffy. And that there' - she knodded to Tesh - 'is Tesh.' The kid   
looked at Tesh for a moment. She'd got up again, and looked a lot like the short guy. Bored, seriously pissed off, and not   
wanting to be here. 'I- is she a bad person?' the kid wanted to know. Ow, though question. 'If I tell you that, I'll get beat  
up.' She made a face, and the kid got close to laughing. One friend made. If I don't screw up. Now for the rest. We can use   
any help we can get. 'And who are you?' she asked the big guy, since he was closest to her. The guy didn't seem to want to   
waste any time, so he introduced everyone. 'I'm Goku, this is my wife Chisha, that's Trunks'-he pointed to the guy with the   
pink hair- 'and that grumpy guy over there's Vegeta.' Buffy gave this some thought. Why did that guy's name sound like   
vegetable? She wanted to ask, but decided not to when she saw Vegeta's face. 'Shut... Up... Kakarott...' Vegeta growled, but   
Goku, or Kakarott, or whatever, didn't look like shutting up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why was that guy's name vegetable? Or Vegeta, what's the difference. 'Shut... Up... Kakarot...' Vegeta growled. Okay, I'm   
gonna ask him. Can't hurt. Right? 'Hey, eh, Vegeta. Why does your name s- Ow!' Tesh felt a sharp pain in her ankle, the   
Slayer had kicked her. Sure, like that's gonna help. 'Why d- Ow!!! Would you stop that? Whoa, sorry, I-' The Slayer didn't   
only kick her, this time, she also had a stake, about five centimetres from Tesh's heart. 'Oh wow, it's a stick,' Vegeta   
commented. 'It's called a stake,' Buffy said, putting the stake back. The kid, Gohan, looked confused. 'But- Why were you   
threatening her with a... a stake?' Buffy shrugged. 'Duh. Cause she's a vampire. It's basically the only way to kill a   
vampire.' 'A vampire? I've read about them,' the kid said, and then he remembered what he'd read. 'AAAHHH!' Buffy smiled.   
'Don't worry, this one's good.' Bad choice of words. 'Excuse me?' Tesh sounded lethal. 'Eh... nothing.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So, basically, you're telling me that the 'Guardian of Earth', whoever that may be, has told YOU to go here and protect US,   
because the Hellmouth's becoming too dangerous? And you're from the future, and those three are superstrong aliens called   
Saiyans, and the rest of you is half-Saiyan?' Trunks had decided to explain everything, 'cause it didn't seem to go fast   
enough if Goku tried to. Finally, these kids understood him. 'Yes, exactly. Now, will you help us or not?' 'Like she ain't   
told you a thousand times already... O'course we'll help!' The peroxide blonde vampire seemed to lose his patience, but   
Trunks didn't even care. 'Right. But, ehm, the problem seems to be, ehm, we don't know what we're looking for!' Trunks   
sighed. That old guy asked too much questions, like he was supposed to know what the hell they were looking for. 'I think   
we're looking for a big, ugly, demon-thing, trying to kill us.' 'There's hundreds of big, ugly, demon-things out to kill us.'  
'We'll see, okay?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Right. So we're looking for a big, ugly, demon-thingy... Again. I'll probably get mind-controlled or something, and those   
scary guys will try to kill me. Why always me? Xander noticed he was at the cemitery again. That was the third round, and   
Buffy was nowhere to be seen. Probably found Angel somewhere or something. Well, if she can just run off, so can I. He turned  
around, and headed for the Bronze. Too bad that he hadn't even taken two steps before someone tackled him. 'Ow!' His face hit  
the pavement, and he instantly figured that this was today's bad guy. Who else would do this? Ok, everyone would do this...   
But who else appears out of nowhere on a dark full moon, right next to a cemitery? Ok, so what if Angel did exactly the same.   
He still was pretty sure this was the bad guy. He turned around, and jumped to his feet. He didn't want to see what kind of   
demon this was... Maybe it was just Spike. That wouldn't be too bad. Yeah, it probably was Spike. That would be something he  
would do... He looked up hopefully, but it wasn't Spike. It was some guy with a black leather jacket, white hair, and   
dark blue eyes. He was pale, but not as pale as a vampire. He was also grinning, but he didn't look especially evil. 'Sorry,   
but I just wanted your attention. You didn't seem to notice me,' he said. He didn't sound evil as well. Maybe it wasn't the   
bad guy after all, and maybe it was just some other guy, also sent by the Guardian of Earth, without the scary guys knowing it.   
'It's okay, doesn't even hurt.' Xander wiped his hair out of his face, knowing it did hurt. Pretty much. He studied his hand,   
his face was bleeding. O great. Well, at least this guy didn't make me eat bugs, like Dracula did. 'It sure looks like it.'   
'Yeah, well I'm kinda used to it...' 'Whatever. Oh, you might want this back.' The guy held up a stake, and Xander noticed   
he'd lost his own. 'Thanks. It must've dropped when you t- when I fell.' The guy smirked, and handed him the stake. 'Well, I   
gotta be going. Have fun.' They guy walked around a corner, and out of sight. Waitasecond, what was he doing on a cemitery   
all by himself, anyway? And why didn't he even ask why I was carrying stake? And where did he come from? He wasn't   
there when I arrived... Angel does that. So do Spike and Tesh. And Buffy too, sometimes. Guess it isn't that strange. I'll   
probably never see that guy again, anyway. Xander shrugged, waited another five minutes for Buffy, headed for the Bronze, got   
drunk and passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



	5. Chapter 5 - Dark Knight, Dark City

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
|Who wants to Live in Sunnydale? |  
| |  
|By Tesh |  
| |  
|Chapter 5, |  
|Dark Knight, Dark City |  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! Chapter 5! For the occasion, I even thought of a name for 'the new guy'. OK, I actually needed a name, and I didn't   
think of it because of the 5th chapter, but still. I found I had 14 characters, so in this chapter and the next I'll get   
them down to 10, or maybe even 7 or 8.  
What I did do (for fun) is draw a pic of the new guy, in black&white, and I think it worked out pretty good.   
I'll put it up on my site, and post a link as soon as the site is up :S  
New rule/thingy/whatever, a tab in the line (like this one) indicates thought.  
There's finally something vaguely resembling a plotline, so it probably was about time I came up with the new guy.  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he walked around the corner, and faded to his appartment, he overthought what had happened tonight.   
According to my... sources, that had probably been Xander Harris, the evil-magnet. Of course it wasn't Buffy Summers,  
duh. Buffy Summers wasn't a guy. I'm gonna have to find her soon, or I'll get behind on schedule, and that won't be good for   
my health...  
He looked out the window to the street. There was no one there, and because his window also looked out over the graveyard, he saw   
that that was empty as well. Sunnydale was supposed to be way more active at night. The graveyard should be crawling with   
vampires and more of those weaklings. And it had been, until tonight. Maybe the vampires sensed something, one way or the  
other, and decided to starve for a night instead of going out.   
Idiots. I'm not in this stupid town for them. What kind of crappy town is this anyway? I've seen better ones in hell,  
and that's not a good thing. Why did I sign up for this?   
He shook his head in fustration, and opened the window for some fresh air.  
It's a good night out there, and I should be watching. So that's what I'm going to do.  
He sighed. For the so-manieth time this night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'It's, eh... pretty damn quiet tonight, ain't it?' There was absolutely no one on the streets tonight, no people, no vampires,   
nothing. Tesh knodded. 'Yeah... Something's up alright, I can feel it.' 'Maybe we shou- Nah, forget it....' 'What?' 'Nothin', who   
cares that there's no one here, let's keep patrolling.'  
But who cares that both her and Spike wanted to go inside and stay there, but just didn't do it because it would look stupid.  
After the third lap around the graveyard they got bored, went to the Bronze, found Xander out on the sidewalk and dragged him  
home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is with those two? They've come by here four times already, what are they doing? Maybe I should go talk to them  
or something, I'll do that as soon as they show up again. I'm gonna go outside and wait.   
So he closed the window and went outside, leant against the cemitery wall and waited, but the two people he saw earlier, the  
guy and the girl, didn't come back.  
Why does stuff always happen whem I'm not around, it's just not fair. ... Stop being pathetic, like you didn't know  
that's what you on the wrong side. It's like a natural law; good stuff happens to the good guys, bad stuff happens to the   
bad guys. Better just learn to live with it. Why did I do this again? I can't even remember being mortal, but I KNOW I was.  
Why can't I remember, where did I live, who were my parents, my friends, what year was it, and what the hell was the reason  
I was so stupid and got myself into this. It's probably a pretty good one, it has to be. But why can't I remember? W-  
Two people walked around the corner, the same two that came past here before. The girl didn't seem to happy with something.  
Finally, they got into hearing range. 'I can't believe they sent us back on patrol. Nice way to say thanks. They aren't doing  
anything themselves, they just let us do the dirty work, and when the main bad guy shows up they'll kick his ass and they'll  
get all the credit for it!' 'I know, you said that a thousan' times already. Just shut up, I wanna listen. There's something up   
tonight, and we're never gonna find out what it is if you don't stop your talking!' The girl shut up. When they got close   
enough to touch him, they suddenly stopped, and looked straight at him. 'Where did you come from?' 'Didn't you see me? I was   
here all the time.' Okay, so it was a lame excuse, and not that good, but the mere fact that he didn't attack them even   
seemed to calm them.  
Great, why did they see me? They can't be human... So that guy must be... William, no, Spike. A vampire. He'll start  
asking questions if I call him William. And the girl is... Tesh, his twin sister, also a vampire.  
'Oi! I asked you a question!' Spike's voice snapped him out of the trance-like state he'd got in to know their names. 'Huh?   
What?' 'I said, who are you?'  
Should I tell them? Nah, I'm gonna make up a name, or- I'll think I'll give them my real name. It'll make things more  
interesting.  
He put up a friendly smile, and looked at them both. 'My name's Gabriel, I'm in town to visit a friend of mine.' Spike didn't  
seem to believe him. 'What friend would that be, exactly?'   
O shit. I don't have any friends here. Maybe I could get someone who left a while ago... Got it!  
'His name is Riley Finn, but I just heard he left not too long ago. So I'm basically here for nothing.' 'When're you   
leaving?' 'Probably later this week, maybe next week. Depends on how quick my business here is finished.'  
And if you just take me to Buffy, my business here will be finished pretty damn quick, and I'll be out of here in no  
time at all. Literally.  
'What do you think? Should we let him live?' Spike didn't seem to want that, but he still asked. 'Nah, don't think so.   
There's no-one out here tonight, so we're gonna have to-' 'Who's that?' Someone had just snook up on them, and Gabriel didn't  
even notice it. He turned around, and saw two people, two guys and a girl, both armed with stakes.  
Who the hell are they... That guy on the left is Xander, the other guy is Trunks... From the future? And that girl  
is... Hey! It's Buffy. Well, isn't this convenient. But I've gotta keep calm. Can't kill her now, I'll have to find her alone, without so many of her friends.   
They can't know what I am. But, why don't I know what I WAS? Shut up, or they'll ask questions.  
'I'm Gabriel, and you are...' Being a DarkKnight wasn't easy for Gabriel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
